


Burn

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/F, Humiliation, Sapphic Stockings 2017, Smut, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Ginny hates it, but she keeps coming back.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Written for Sapphic Stockings 2017.

There was only one person who Ginny let dominate her.

“Back for more, Weasley?”

A knowing smirk greeted her as Ginny slipped through the door. Their arrangement had been going on for a while, but Ginny’s face still went red at Pansy’s words. It felt like an embarrassingly short time since the last time she had paid a visit. But Ginny needed it tonight.

"No last names,” Ginny said.

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Pansy said. Perched on the edge of the bed, she was dressed in black lingerie and leather boots. Her blood red lipstick was impeccably applied, and Ginny knew it would remain so; they never kissed.

Ginny began to undress, dropping her cloak to the floor. She pulled off her Quidditch jersey, exposing the small, braless breasts beneath. Conscious of Pansy’s gaze on her, she climbed into the bed, naked.

Pansy pushed her down to the sheets. She pinned her down with her arms and brought a hand to brush Ginny’s hair off her face.

“You filthy slut,” Pansy cooed. “You're just gagging for it, aren't you?”

The mere tingle of Pansy’s breath close to her ear made Ginny almost tremble.

“Fuck you,” she said.

Ginny flinched as a hand slapped her face.

She brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the burning warmth. It hadn’t been painful, not compared to some of the things Pansy could do, but it had been a promise of what was to come. Ginny felt wetness flood between her legs.

Ginny fucking hated it. And hated to love it.

She hated how Pansy knew exactly where to press. She hated how Pansy knew the edges of her comfort zone to the precision of a millimetre, and knew just when to step over it.

“I’ll need to tie you down if you don’t behave.”

Pansy brought her hands with red talons to Ginny's throat and pushed down, hard. Her hands were stronger than they looked, and Ginny could only manage a wheeze of a breath before she couldn’t breathe at all.

She felt the pressure collect in her head, felt her eyes bulge and the vein in the side of her head throb, and was almost ready to hit the mattress in a cry for help—

“You’re fucked up, Weasley.”

Pansy’s hands loosened, and Ginny let in a sob of air.

“Some people would say that it’s me who’s fucked up, but they’re wrong,” Pansy continued, gliding her nails up and down Ginny’s skin. She pinched a nipple, but Ginny didn’t even shudder. “It’s normal to want to hurt others. You see it in other animals, not only wizards and muggles. But no animal wants to get hurt. And you keep coming back, asking for it.”

Ginny watched her through hazy eyes and felt the contrast of them in that moment. Pansy, above her, in perfect control, and herself, already reduced to an absolute mess.

"Ask for it."

"No," Ginny said. Her voice was still rough, and her throat tingled as she spoke.

"You're not getting anything before you do."

"I hate you so much. Fuck! Please, Pansy. Please fuck me already," Ginny said.

An approving gleam passed Pansy’s eyes before she disappeared between Ginny’s thighs. Soon Ginny felt the warm wetness of Pansy’s mouth on her clit. Two fingers pushed inside her and started rubbing the spot on her wall.

Ginny's back arched in anticipation for orgasm. She was so close, if Pansy would just keep doing what she was doing with her tongue...

"You're going to have to work for it, Weasley."

The warmth was gone, and Ginny cried out in frustration.

"You think I’m that easy to please?” Pansy said as she climbed onto Ginny’s face. "Work, Gryffindor."

Ginny did as she was told, her desire leaving her no option. She grabbed Pansy’s thighs and set to her new task, even though her cunt ached from the loss of Pansy’s mouth.

Pansy’s scent surrounded Ginny as she came into contact with the wetness of her cunt. She brought her mouth to Pansy’s clit, remembering the way Pansy liked to be pleasured. Pansy’s commanding tone faded into the background and Ginny’s breathing became increasingly difficult as Pansy pressed her cunt further and further onto her face. Ginny struggled to free a hand and bring it between Pansy’s legs. Just as she was about to dip a finger into the warm slickness of Pansy’s cunt, Pansy pulled away.

"You're useless, you know that," Pansy said, but she was a little breathless this time. Ginny was glad to see she had pierced at least a little of that immoveable shield.

"Turn around."

Ginny turned onto her back eagerly, hoping that Pansy would fuck her from behind. It was her favourite position, but since Pansy knew that, she would probably do the opposite.

Sharp nails pressed into her back and scratched their way down her spine, and Ginny tensed. Oh god, this was going to be bad. Ginny always forgot about how sadistic Pansy could be when she put her mind to it.

Although she was expecting it, the first blow made her almost shriek. The pain that followed sent a throbbing, warm ripple through her back.

“Don’t squirm.”

Ginny couldn’t help herself. She let out a pathetic mewl when the next blow hit her and tried to hide in the bedsheets. Her hands snapped to the mattress as a Binding Charm was pointed her way.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself,” Pansy said. “Now take it like the good girl you are, Weasley.”

A furious blush crept onto her face. Anyone who could see her could see that she was far from feminine, that the identity of a good girl didn’t sit well with her. But if she complained, Pansy would do something even worse...

Pansy kept whipping her, and Ginny lost count of the times her skin was hit with a burning pain. She felt Pansy become more and more distant, felt her whole body go weak and her consciousness begin to shift to that surreal place where only pain could take her.

And suddenly something was shoved inside of her.

It was larger than the dildo they usually used, burning as it pushed in. It thrusted in and out of her, reaching that deep part of her and providing the sensation she had desperately needed. The Binding Charm made sure she couldn’t move, and all she could do was lie there and let her body be fucked.

The thought of Pansy using her body finally sent her over the brim, and she came violently, screaming as her insides pulsated with pleasure.

She lay there for a long time after the charms holding her in place had been released.

Pansy was seated in a nearby chair, the very image of cool control. Ginny was sure she herself looked an absolute wreck.

“I fucking hate you,” Ginny said when she finally got up.

“But you keep coming back,” Pansy said, chuckling.


End file.
